Hair Today! Gone Tomorrow!
by Fancy Face
Summary: Sage losses something very dear to him! His hair!


****

Author's Notes: This was done out of complete boredom, and I wanted to pick on Sage some more. Plus, some of my reviewers who reviewed some of my other Ronin fics said I should do more humor. So, here ya go. 

Don't own a thing. Reviews most welcomed. Flames with be laughed at. 

****

Dedication: To my beta Showndra Ridge. I got her hooked on the Ronins and she is now in love with Sage. Then again who wouldn't be? 

Hair Today! Gone Tomorrow!:

By: Fancy Face

"Man, I'm bored!" Kento said to no one in particular.

At the moment, he and the others were in the living room. Ryo was playing a one player video game, Cye was cheering him on, Sage was working on crossword puzzle, and Rowen was reading a book. As for Mia, she was in the study working on the computer, and Ully was outside playing with White Blaze. 

"You know, you could always try reading something." replied Rowen, without looking up from his book. 

"No thanks dude, not my kind of thing." Kento told him. 

"Why because you can't read?" joked Sage, looking up from his crossword puzzle. 

"Oh, bite me." Kento said.

"No thanks..." responded Sage, going back to the crossword puzzle. 

"Kento, I'll be done with this game in a minute, and then I'll put in a two player game." Ryo replied. He didn't take his eyes off the screen. 

"I'm bored now though." whined Kento.

"Calm down Kento," Cye told him. "I'm sure you can find something to do."

Kento thought a moment. "You know Cye, you're right. I got something to do right now." They all watched him get up. Kento went up the stairs. 

"I wonder what he's going to do?" asked Cye. 

"Personally I don't want to know." Sage replied.

Meanwhile, Kento had made his way up the stairs. He headed toward the bathroom. Kento entered, and locked the door behind him. He then went towards the shower and pulled out two bottles. One was for the shampoo and the other was for the condition. 

"Why must Sage use such a girlie shampoo?" asked Kento to himself as he eyed the Herbal Essence bottles. "Oh well, won't spoil my fun." 

Kento knew a way that he couldn't be bored. He decided that he would play a small, tiny joke on Sage. What was the joke? Well, let's just say it involved Nair and Sage's hair. Kento found a Nair bottle and grabbed it, and dumped out the Herbal Essence, then replaced it with the Nair liquid. When he was done, he put everything back in its place. 

"That was fun." said Kento. "Can't wait to see Sage's reaction with this one." He then burst out into evil laughter. 

His laughter was stopped by a knocking at the door. "Kento, what are you doing in there?" It was Sage. "I want to take a shower before dinner." 

Kento came out. "Go right ahead buddy." He let Sage in. 

When the door was Kento grinned evilly. Then he walked back downstairs. "Oh, the joy I will have in a few minutes."

Kento made his way back into the living room. Everyone was still where they were before he left. Well, Cye was gone. He guessed he was in the kitchen making dinner. The smell of pizza confirmed his guess. 

"So Ryo, ready for a second player game?" 

"Just put one in." replied Ryo. "Come on. I'll kick your butt."

"Whatever man." Kento said sitting down next to Ryo, and he took the controller.

"I guess you found something to do before now?" asked Rowen, still not looking up from his novel.

"Yeah," Kento answered. 

"What?" 

"Just a little something..." 

Rowen just shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have asked. Rowen had a feeling Kento did something that he wasn't suppose to.

Just has Ryo and Kento could play the game, Cye poked his head into the living room. "Hey guys! Dinner is ready!"

That was the guys cue to go into the kitchen. Kento was the first to enter. That surprised no one. 

"Guys, where is Sage?" asked Mia as she sat down at the table.

"I think he's still in the shower." Cye answered, as he past out the pizza.

"Well, he better hurry before Kento eats all the pizza." said Ryo as he eyed Kento's plate that was filled with pizza slices.

"Let him take his time." Kento replied. He smiled evilly before he took a bite of a slice.

In the bathroom, Sage was in the shower washing his hair. When he added the shampoo to his hair, it felt weird. Then when he added the container, it started to burn. When he was finished, he got out, dried off, and put on a pair of green sweat pants. Before he went out of the bathroom, he wanted to fix his hair. He wiped off the mirror, and looked into it. Sage was shocked at what he saw. The mansion was soon filled with a scream that could break a window.

Downstairs, everyone heard the scream. Thinking Sage was in trouble, they all dashed upstairs, and kicked open the bathroom door. 

"Sage, are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Ryo. He then noticed that something was different about Sage. He couldn't place his finger on it though. 

"Okay, who did it!?" Sage demanded as he pointed to his head. 

The guys looked at his head and then burst out laughing. No one was laughing harder then Kento. He said to Sage: "You look good bald my man."

"When I found out who replaced my shampoo is so dead!" 

****

Fin


End file.
